The overall goal of this study is to ascertain the value of slow release sodium fluoride intermittently applied with continuous calcium citrate therapy in the management of spinal osteoporosis. The initial studies are complete. The objective of the study that continues now is to expand by including a randomized placebo-controlled study in osteopenic subjects.